Kai e'e
Kai e'e is the fifteenth episode of the first season of Hawaii Five-0. It is centered around the threat of an impending tsunami and on the eve of it's arrival the head of the Tsunami Warning Center has gone missing and it's up to Five-0 to find him during an evacuation. Synopsis An alarm blares and panic ensues throughout the Hawai'ian Islands, there's an incoming Tsunami. To make matters worse the head of the TWC, Norman Russell has gone missing. Danny retrieves Grace and school and leaves her in the care of Kamekona, who has a house up high and away from the water. After taking care of the matter, Steve and Danny drive over to Eva Beach where the Tsunami Warning Center is located. There they meet the Deputy Director. Sheldon Tunney who explains the complications at hand due to the kidnapping of Dr. Russell, Sheldon cannot decipher the fragments of data which interpret the speed and magnitude of the Tsunami without Norman. Afterwards, Steve and Danny meet up with Chin and Kono at Normal Russell's house. Steve hypothesizes and determines how the struggle went and what had happened, then Norman's daughter, Courtney continually asks where her father is. With no answers, Danny sends her on the way and heads on out to the driveway. There, Kono finds that there's paint marks on Norman's car, a sandbag and paint fragments on the ground. Chin Ho shows Steve logs from where Norman had logged into the TWC's server from another location, Chin Ho checks failed login attempts and questions why Norman would had entered the incorrect password twice, "1015" before he entered the real password in "CourtneyRose". Steve theorizes that the tsunami may in fact be a hoax and he heads back to the TWC with Danny. There Steve questions on how the TWC recieves it's data about the tsunami. Sheldon tells them that the buoyies pick up information on the water and sends the data to a satellite which sends the data to them. Then Steve concludes his theory; the tsunami IS fake, the data was continually changing. Determined to find if the signal is clean from the satelitte to the TWC, he calls his girlfriend. Catherine Rollins on the U.S.S Enterprise. She aids Steve on proving his "fake tsunami" theory and finds a signal of another signal to the satellite coming from a boat on a pier named the, Avery Claire. Steve and Danny head down to the pier and board the Avery Claire, and find a blonde woman inside, Tanya, a local expert computer hacker who was sending fake signals to the satellite. After a tussel, Steve and Danny apprehend the woman and question her; she wasn't going to talk. Steve finds her laptop and finds some leverage to make her talk; her daughter. After some talking, she tells them all she knows. An anonymous buyer paid her to send the fake signals for cash. Then, Steve and Danny make her "hack" to find the location of the e-mail from the anonymous buyer and she locates him. Meanwhile, Kono determines that the paint fragments she founds is a special type of paint that is only used on government vehicles. She uses a live map of all government vehicle locations with live GPS locations and determines the ones that are located by high value targets. The number of them doesn't narrow it down exactly; there's no way to watch which one of the government employees around the evacuation zone and see who's the one who kidnapped Norman. Steve calls Chin and Kono and tells them to meet them at a warehouse where Norman was supposedly being held. They infilitrate the warehouse only to find a single man in the area, Harrison Dunphy, an ex-Coast Guard employee. Danny drives a forklift through the warehouse's opening. Harrison is killed by Steve and falls out of a 2nd story window into the warehouse itself, thanks to the distraction. After finding out that Harrison was an ex-Coast Guard employee, Kono watches the map again and finds that a Coast Guard truck is right outside of the HPD headquarters. Five-0 summarizes that the person in the truck is the one that is behind all of this. But there is an ultinatum, the person has robbed the same asset locker in HPD that Five-0 had once entered to "borrow" $10,000,000 in cash to save Chin Ho's life. So, if they go and bust this guy, HPD will do an inventory and see that $10,000,000 or the $28,000,000 is missing from the drug bust, and it will all trace back to Five-0. After some pondering, they decide to leave and get the guy behind all of this. In front of HPD, they find a Coast Guard truck, Five-0 apprehend the man responsible, Sam Hale who we had seen earlier in the TWC with Sheldon Tunney. Sam insists on his innocence and demands to be released from custody. Steve is vehement that Sam has the money in the back of his truck; but it's not there. But, there are hundreds of sandbags in front of HPD, Steve's intuition kicks in again. Steve cuts open a bag and money falls out, Sam was busted. Afterwards, Danny picks up Grace from Komakona's, Steve reunites Norman and Courtney again, and heads on over to the Governor's Office, for a talk with the Governor. Chin, Kono and Danny meet up with Steve and declares that they're all in it together, the secretary calls in Steve to talk to the Governor, much to the tension to everyone else. Chin Ho feels responsible for this, Danny tries to comfort him about the situation. Steve returns from the Governor and tells the other 3 what she had said. She only wanted to tell them that they did a good job wrapping up the case, but she didn't comment on the money. The money was all there, all $28,000,000 of it. Impossible. Trivia *Catherine Rollins (Michelle Borth) makes her third appearance since Nalowale, a gap of 10 episodes. Production Notes *This episode currently has the highest viewer ratings in the history of the show, with an astounding 19.23 million viewers it dethrones the Pilot episode that had a viewership of 14.20 million viewers.